Alfred
Alfred "Pennyworth" Penny worth? Well, pennies used to be worth quite a lot, a long time ago, right? How much are old pennies worth, these days? Like you could believe it was never chaste, to go about collecting 'bad asses', he'd done so anyway, and it was hardly a... ah, there was something to be said for the "watchers" of older reckonings, or, elders, as they were, for surely that they were something something something, no one knows, really, where this gem to find happened to arise, and yet I'll tell you, as though I Could make the whole thing up, and HAD to have, for any of it to be true in the first places, anyways.. But that there was something of an 'elder, god,' to whom Mr. Pennyworth caught the interest of, it was less than you could know, that he'd invented the title something something, less than ideal, who in the world are you? Bat Man? My word.. who the devil is BatMan? "I AM the darkest night!" surely, that was how this surest police 'commissioner' met the dark knight, whom he was quite sure only needed a bit of guidance, and a greater threshold for relevant vocabularies, and that you should know, 'Commissioner' Gordon, was surely prepared for this mantle invented by Pennywoth himself, some long years ago? "First things, sekaunt, where are you? It's Gotham; that's the answer. Where does your, jurisdiction end? Are you aware of the banishment of the articles of the confederation? Yes? Something something, a police commissioner, is not a cop. Detective, surely of course you could say you're a detective, all good, what, police, are? Change attention to the words for all you are, and believe these, concepts, were something to be understood across boundaries for yours in all tu culture, anon. You're a gangster, young master Gordon, as well you should be, and in charge of which gangsters in Gotham, that you call police? Surely if ever, Police Commissioner; all police who show up in Gotham, are outranked by you, so believe nothing less than this, and where you could, what, expand, your own, jurisdiction? I could scarcely believe anyone had ever been bold enough to bore you with changing city maps and all these workings thereof, so believe no one will ever exist, who has more dominion in the ocean, than that of Poseidon, who is god wherever he pleases, being that there is sea in the air, and Batman goes where he pleases well enough and good." And being that you could believe it, Master Alfred Pennyworth, is well equipped to, change venues, should ever the occasion arise, as to where Lord Poseidon, could dictate him, or surely, wherever he thinks, perhaps, the sea in the air has got some muck in it, and so he's somewhere else, most likely, and there could be fourteen or so new gang leaders to reckon with, or surely, yes, I said police, earlier, were you under the impression that, he simply didn't send whatever looked like the other ones, to, 'take out' the other ones, and steal their places?